Exercises in Magical Discipline
by jauntylass
Summary: Angsty Harry is tired and needs comfort, dominant Severus brandishes pain and pleasure in equally devastating measure.
1. Chapter 1

Exercises in Magical Discipline

Chapter 1: The First Ten

He sat upon the elaborate persian carpet in front of the fire. A book lay next to him, he'd thumbed through it for a while, but now simply waited. He leaned back a bit upon the leather couch, it probably would have provided more comfort for his tired body, but he preferred the floor in Severus' house. Particularly when Severus was present. That was not the case now, so he waited patiently, resting but not quite sleeping. It wouldn't due to sleep yet, his overworked body, thoroughly fatigued from a forty-eight hour shift would probably collapse. He'd arrived at his flat around 10:30 this morning, made breakfast, showered and even indulged in a small nap. Then he'd packed for the weekend, and collected his list for the grocer; he planned to stop on the way to the dungeon. At the market, Harry grabbed several handfuls of fresh vegetables, and then, as he'd reached for the buckwheat pasta, imagined a sneer on the pale face. Perhaps he had time for a side trip to the Italian neighborhood on the lower east. A chianti would pair nicely with the fresh pasta, and he knew Severus would appreciate the extra effort. A glance at the clock near the checkout suggested he'd have to hurry to put the sauce on without magic.

Harry flew past the village, towards the manor, the wards barely acknowledged except for the gooseflesh that was raised on his arms. Severus had keyed it to him, but not in such a way that their traversal went unremarked. Like all of Severus' touch, even the magical remnants produced ripples of feeling. He murmured the appropriate incantation at the entrance, and moved towards the east wing where the dungeons proper lay. Harry felt the tensions of the past week lift as he walked into the personal chambers of his former professor. He slipped off his shoes at the entrance and cast about with his magical senses to see if any of the impressions of Severus were fresh. Disappointed but not surprised, he padded softly to the kitchens and dropped his bags. He washed his hands quickly and efficiently before bending to work dicing and sautéing, smoothly falling into a productive rhythm. He broke into a slight contented hum as he deglazed the plum tomatoes with some of the chianti he'd opened to breathe. He adored Severus, and cooking for him was pleasurable in its own right. While shredding cheese he glanced at the clock and decided not to start the water just yet. He cleaned up, poured a glass of wine into a flawless crystal goblet and looked around the kitchen, picking up the jacket he'd shrugged off before going to the bedroom and hanging it in the wardrobe. Once there, he pulled off his jumper, removed his socks. Clad only in trousers and a soft silk shirt, he had gone to the library, where he now sat, patiently waiting.

The potions master was late. Harry wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he figured that as usual it was exactly what was needed. It had been a long week for The Boy Who Lived (And-Then-Nearly-Died-Killing-The-Dark- Lord Only-To-Find-That-His-Obligations-To-The-Wizarding-World-Still-Hadn't-Ended). He asked himself –again- why must he continue to do this? He'd become an auror for fuck's sake, _choosing_ to condemn himself to a career of serving the wizarding society who had elevated an eleven year old to god status rather than figure out how to solve it's own problems. And after requiring the sacrifice of his childhood and its innocence, the bloody demands hadn't ended. He'd met the dark lord, vanquished him, lost his parents, his closest friends, his godfather, his mentor and the adoptive family whose, perhaps, only fault had been to care for him.

He no longer wanted care, nor love, and certainly not publicity. He just wanted peace. To sleep and perhaps have a bit of company. Surely the heavens owed him that? Someone who perhaps understood that his _soul_ was tired. He'd like to remove all responsibility, his doubts, his obligations, his regrets, the endless decisions that hovered about waiting to be resolved. He'd even willingly surrender power over his own body, for just the slightest respite. His attachment to life was too strong to give up and die. But still, he needed some time to turn off his brain, without compromising the discipline he exercised over his impulses, both magical and not. Thus: Severus. Severus was…restful. Even when he was demanding. Harry smiled at that thought.

He was still smiling when a hand upon his shoulder alerted him to the dom's presence. Harry felt the touch to his toes and drew a deep, shuddering breath at the knowledge that finally Severus, his salvation, was home. He savored the firm feel of his master's touch for just more than a moment, and then, with feline grace, shifted into a kneeling position so that he might kiss the hem of the black robes. Harry could feel the weight of the dark gaze above him, and he instilled his pledge with the longing and devotion that had been simmering within him. Severus. He maintained the prostrate position and prepared to wait.

Severus felt the frisson of magical energy that escaped Harry as he kissed the bottom of the robe. Intriguing. The boy was leaking energy and he hadn't even pushed him yet. True, Harry had more magical energy than most, and it pulsed frightfully close to the surface on the best of occasions, but the former teacher had only seen the boy discharge a few times, and that was usually, er, provoked. Harry held a rather tightly, controlled rein upon his magic; it was either do that or watch the wizarding world suffer the consequences. Perhaps, it may have been a more eventful week than the boy had admitted during their brief conversations over the last few days.

He leaned down and touched the soft head of his pet, briefly capturing the silky tendrils before running a finger down the right cheek, allowing his fingers to linger as Harry turned his face into the caress, and then tilting the chin up, looking deep into the adoring gaze before him. There. Behind the bright emerald green of desire, along the fringes, where the green faded to a pale imposter of the iris, exhaustion lurked. He raised the boy with his fingertips until Harry was standing and brought the perfect, red bow of a mouth to his lips before he spoke.

"I fear," a soft sweep of breath passed over lips gently parted, "that you have misplaced the wretchedly," a devastating graze of teeth, "small measure of control with which I have long endeavored to imbue you."

Snape plundered the boy's mouth before he could open it to respond, taking what was offered and then demanding more. Only when he felt the legs between his buckling, did he temper the kiss, placing steadying hands on Harry's hips, moving him to stand before the roman couch . "I regret that our dinner must wait until I have rectified your sadly undisciplined state. Perhaps, though, you can offer the slightest cooperation, and this bit of maintenance may not require our entire evening?" A disbelieving brow arched.

"Yes, Severus."

"Excellent. Then, I would suggest you continue the disrobing you left incomplete, for reasons surpassing understanding, and assume an appropriate position upon the couch, that we may begin." Harry glanced up quickly in surprise, and then dropped his eyes again. "No restraints, love. I did mention that you would provide some cooperation, did I not?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Indeed, you will endeavor to comport yourself in a deferential manner without external assistance. To be trite, it will be educational for you."

"Yes, Severus." Harry felt another bit of tension leave his shoulders in that moment. He trusted Severus, and in all of their experiences since the war, he had never been disappointed. The man did not merely offer comfort, he had an almost preternatural ability to know exactly how to mend the spirit. With that last thought, Harry removed his trainers, and with exquisite grace, lay face down upon the punishment couch.

A gloved hand traced his spine from the nape of his neck to the cleft of his arse. Harry shivered. "Softly, cat, you have my permission to undulate, rock or arch, however, make certain that you resume a proper demonstration of obedience. I believe I would like you to count as well. At least during the first ten, then" a thoughtful pause, "we shall see." Severus barely finished the last syllable before the leather flogger made contact with harry's back.

"One," the first was a kiss of leather.

"two," a lingering kiss.

"three," was perfectly placed between his shoulder blades exacting a moan that he _just_ kept behind his teeth.

"Four" a promise of what was to come

"Five," he sucked in air quickly in order to absorb the blow

"S-S-Six" he hissed as the leather cat found perfect purchase on the soft skin connecting thigh to cheek, before

a groan, "Seven" and an almost lingering pause.

"Eight" was a revelation. His body clenched, his erection rubbing against the brocade before he quickly curved his spine and arched his arse once more

"Nine" was upon him as he reached for it with his flesh, his moan an articulate though incomprehensible gurgle in his throat.

Nothing for a moment, time stretched while he strained to maintain a deferential posture, his shoulders and chest pressed to the couch, his arse high and waiting, and then,

the leather thudded, and Harry croaked, "ten" as he began to shudder, aftershocks ricocheting through his thighs, his arse, his _toes. _The press of leather trousers, heat and soft and heavy pinned him to the couch and every nerve ending was caressed. Enveloped. His quiet scream was muffled by the pillows as the shivers began anew.

"I am impressed" a hot breath in his ear as the whisper echoed the sensations rioting across his scarlet skin. "Indeed. Though," a reflective note entered the whiskey voice, "I fear we've only begun for the evening…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: S/M 101

"I am impressed" a hot breath in his ear as the whisper echoed the sensations rioting across his scarlet skin. "Indeed. Though," a reflective note entered the whiskey voice, "I fear we've only begun for the evening…"

As he assimilated that perplexing comment, Harry drew in a deep breath, counted to seven and exhaled slowly, willing himself to soften, to accept, to relax into Severus' touch, and simply exist in this moment.

"Very nice, cat," Severus purred approvingly while he continued to press his weight into the length of Harry's back side which grew more malleable with each calming release of breath. He lay draped for a moment, luxuriating in the muscle tone that rippled beneath his leather clad body. He molded his groin to the small of Harry's back and reveled in the gasp it evoked. He used his shins to trace the contour of calves and joint and thigh. He trailed leather fingertips across peaks and valleys of deltoid muscle, licking droplets of salty sweat down the column of spine that stretched, not imperceptibly, under his attention. He chuckled, before moving aside several locks of hair, and once again applying his lips to the curved shell of a pink ear, "your trances have improved, my love, yet, they do have a rather unsatisfactory tendency to desert you under certain conditions. A most unfortunate reality that we must attempt to remedy, don't you agree?"

Harry concentrated intensely on the words, not allowing himself to savor the acerbic purr that simultaneously stimulated nerve receptors in his head and somewhat, ah, further south. He silently repeated each word in his own voice, and winced at the lengthening silence that preempted his hurried, "Yes, Severus."

It did not required a skilled legilimens to perceive the intensity of Harry's concentration, but the potions master was one, nevertheless. The hedonistic aspect of his renowned and regimented intellect heartily approved Harry's preoccupation with his voice, while the rest of him admired the boy's perseverance amidst the considerable physical distractions he'd proffered. They were one step closer to dinner.

"Now then, I suspect that some additional information about the state of your magical control is in order. If you will permit me?"

Severus felt Harry's mental shields dissolve almost instantaneously with his request. Under most circumstances, he would be frustrated with Harry's lack of guile. But Severus was quite clear on the fact that the stunning openness was exclusively reserved for the Potions Master. Harry might not ever evince the cunning of a true Slytherin, but he could be calculating enough when necessary.

That could not be said of this moment, however. The young man's mind and heart energies were an open book to him, and he paused briefly in gratitude. Harry's magical self was as unsullied as his corporeal self. That both were laid bare and vulnerable before him was a gift whose value was immeasurable. The former death eater felt his spirit expand at being granted such infinite trust. He'd long believed to never again deserve it. Respect, trust, faith, these hadn't seemed so important to him once; he'd sacrificed them recklessly in a moment of youthful hubris that culminated in his branding before the dark lord. It had been a long, arduous path back to each virtue. And now the tangible evidence of his rebirth was before him: his lover's willing vulnerability. Through their union he knew he'd been restored, made whole again.

Severus bent and reverently kissed the head still bowed before him, recommitting himself to the power exchange that offered renewal to them both. Their individual, informed, and as it happened, _complementary, _choice of paths towards survival and wholeness was Sexual Magic, the consensual exchange of power that involved heart/body/mind/spirit. S/M had followers among the magical and non-magical alike, and Severus had experienced various incarnations, but the most engulfing practice he'd found with Harry. He never ceased to learn through their relationship. Or heal.

Rededicating himself to the task, he immersed his own magical self in Harry's magical channels, navigating the tumult with something less than ease. He wouldn't quite describe Harry's magical state as _chaos, _but mayhem certainly seemed an adequate characterization. Really, how does one manage to be so irrevocably tangled _and _stunninglydiffuse at the same time? He was beginning to almost believe the wizarding world's conviction that divinity might be at play. This was certainly a disastrous display of godslike proportions.

More than a modicum of discipline, in the form of restraint and self-control, was in order, although, Severus frequently doubted that Harry would ever manage more than the barest minimum of either. The knots must be coaxed into some kind of compliance, and of course there was the complication that both operations must occur simultaneously without triggering the well of magical energy that had been allowed to run riot for Merlin only knows how long. This appeared to require a bit more attention than Severus had originally anticipated, despite his earlier assertion to the contrary. The intricacies fascinated his legendary intellect, and he swiftly concluded that the focus and perhaps, altered state of consciousness required to restore Harry's magic to a – well, _more _-- predictable condition required precision and complexity and not least of all, preparation. In essence: they both should eat first. That decision made, he meticulously constructed mental shields within Harry that would permit no residual, displaced energy from his occupation. Only then did he ease his magical sense out of their mental union.

Harry had been floating in a gentle trance during Severus's traversal of his magical channels. The control that man emitted, not to mention his instinctual emotional dampeners, created a sanctuary of sorts, and Harry surrendered to its delights. He felt wrapped, safe, and while not wholly connected to himself, anchored to the commanding presence within him. He was enticed out of his cocoon by the gentle tug of his invited, mental guest. Snape's withdrawl was accompanied by the roar of his magical energy reasserting itself in his mind.

A calming touch stroked his shoulder.

"Harry, I think it's best that we dine before making an attempt to restore your magical control. Unfortunately, I'm not convinced that your magical energies will remain inert." He moved his wand to Harry's temple, "I can suspend your magic for a few hours without incurring damage, if you'd prefer not to take the chance…"

"Please, Severus." And Harry felt the roar subside, he felt lighter, unburdened, but also, more hollow than a moment ago. Hands drifted again to his shoulder, and he was pulled into a hard embrace. Soft kisses touched his hairline, his scar, a cheek.

"Well, my love, you have managed to get yourself into an extraordinary quandary, and that is saying something considering your rare…talent for embroiling yourself in the most improbable predicaments" more kisses, gloveless fingertips now caressing the planes of his face. "Come, let us at least treat ourselves to some sustenance before we tackle the near impossible task of rectifying the disaster your inattention has wrought."

Harry ventured a look up and saw the indulgent smile lurking at the corners of Sev's mouth; another knot of tension unwound itself as he felt himself guided to the kitchen. "I bought fresh pasta, you know."

"Well, I should certainly hope so. The idea. Sullying your exquisite sauce with that dehydrated rubbish." Severus tightened his hold about Harry's shoulders, and they walked together towards the kitchen.

_Author's note: So, I'm envisioning slightly more chapters than I'd intended. Severus insisted on exploring the spiritual aspects of sadomasochism, and I don't believe he's finished. It's the mystic in him, I suppose. Anyhoo, the next chapter's dinner and convo, setting up the more intense fourth chapter. Thanks for riding along with me…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dinner Conversation

As they entered the kitchen, Severus inhaled deeply, "Gods, Harry, that smells divine."

Harry grinned and ducked under Severus' arm, moving towards the stovetop, "If there were ever a discerning nose…" He checked the sauce and increased the heat a bit, as a voice behind him, ground,

"Mister Potter" the enunciation was perfectly precise, "are you perhaps implying something untoward about the size of my nose?"

"Oh, no. No, of course not," Harry shook his head adamantly, turning his back to the potions master to stifle a laugh, before he drawled playfully, "whatever would make you think so?"

"The equivalent of a doctoral level's certificate in legilimency and more than a passing acquaintance with your extraordinary facility for courting disaster."

Harry snorted. "Well perhaps you'd care to put a bit of that vaunted intellect and experience to good use and get the kettle a quick start?" he inclined his head towards the salted water waiting on the stovetop.

Arms encircled him from behind, providing a distinct reminder of his unclothed state, as a sneer dripped syllables into his ear, "you cannot seriously suggest that a potions Master" emphasis on the last, "would reduce himself to boiling water?"

"If said potions master were interested in eating sometime this evening, then yes," a practiced, sage nod of the head," I'd suggest he retrieve the rather large stick up his arse and put his much esteemed skills to good use."

Severus squeezed the boy for his impertinence, casually flicked his wand in the direction of the water, and remarked lightly that his esteemed skills might indeed be put to good use before this night was over and perhaps this reckless boy that foolishly followed him about would do well to remember that.

Harry chuckled, turned and fluttered his eyelashes at his love, and then began to quickly assemble their meal. He dunked the pasta in the boiling water, turned the fire up in the oven to warm the rustic loaf lying on the sideboard, and set about to create a dipping sauce. He doused a few handfuls of garlic roasted earlier with extra virgin olive oil, and then reached for the aged balsamic. He doubted Dionysus himself had access to a better cellar than the Snapes. The vinegar came out of sherry casks that had been pristinely aged for just over two centuries. Pure decadence, it would do just as well to serve the balsamic in aperitif glasses. Instead he sprinkled it over the olive oil mixture, added some salt, a few grinds of pepper and a bit of the fresh grated parmesan. A few quick stirs and his own version of Italian butter was finished.

Severus sat at the table watching Harry work. It was a dance of sorts, the economy of moves, the agility with which he managed to keep up with all of the elements of the meal, so that everything timed out perfectly. Harry was seating himself moments later, the dinner lavishly styled and plated. Severus tipped some more of the chianti into a second goblet, and raised his glass. Harry returned the toast before both of them set upon the food with relish.

Several minutes passed before Severus reminded himself that he had an agenda for this meal. "I ran into Hornsby at a quarterly stockholders meeting…"

"Oh?" Harry's head was still bent over his plate, but his voice was deceptively casual.

"Yes, he finagled a seat next to me and rather awkwardly monopolized my attention for the better part of an hour. You can imagine my intense pleasure at such an arrangement."

Harry snorted appreciatively, but continued to shovel in pasta without looking up.

"He mentioned that things were quite busy about the ministry, particularly for a junior auror. Apparently, several, underground gangs have been stirring up a bit of trouble both around England and the continent. I was, of course, somewhat surprised as I had myself been in communication with one of said aurors quite a bit over the last week and this was the first I was hearing about it," he watched Harry intently as he took another sip of wine.

Harry glanced up, searched Severus' dark eyes, and then shrugged. "You know how busy it gets in the spring, people having spent too much time indoors and such, ready to drum up a bit of excitement."

"hmm," Severus' response was noncommittal.

"I suppose that we might be slightly busier than usual."

Severus allowed the silence to stretch as he mentally inventoried the various charms one could use to multiply the volume of dipping sauce left.

"W-We've been down two, you know since Lee and Alicia eloped, and well several of the smaller shopkeepers have been filing complaints about the occasional vandalism and such. Something, I don't know, I went over Flourish and Blotts as well as Dunwitties myself and there is something…I don't, there's something odd, as if there is something similarly uncommon about both of the incidents?" Harry's brow furrowed as he was reminded of the puzzle that had plagued his few unoccupied moments during the last week, "I just can't quite…"

"Forgive me, but I was not under the impression that petty vandalism and burglary fell within the purview of the office of aurors?"

"yes, well," Harry shrugged again, "Lavender's a distant relative of Blott, and she'd owled last week, it wasn't much out of my way."

"hmmm," Severus contemplated briefly whether or not there existed an elegant approach to sopping tomato sauce onto one's bread.

"And I overheard one of the squadron leaders say that they had no leads regarding Dunwittie's. Erm, and he was so helpful during the war, after Ollivander vanished, I thought someone else should have a look about. It didn't seem like too much at the time."

Severus scoffed, "and of course, you are an excellent judge of such things."

Harry glanced away. "Hornsby obviously thought it okay, he signed off on my request for the squad's reports."

"Did he even look through the request forms, or was he too busy basking in the reflected light of your fame, hoping he might win friends and influence people by association?"

Harry smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Harry. Answer me this: since we were together last, have you had a day off?"

"Last Sunday I spent a good part of the day reading outside at a café."

"Would this be the same Sunday that hosted the opening of the new Auror's Cooperative branch in Brussels? I recall seeing a picture of you seated next to the Belgium Prime Minister at brunch."

"I'd apparated back to London by 2," Harry's voice hitched defensively.

"And your shift started when, midnight? Indeed, quite a little holiday, I'm surprised you didn't owl a postcard, brag about the veritable _hours _you whiled away in repose."

"It's difficult for me to say no."

"You manage it quite a bit in my vicinity," Snape kept his amusement mostly to himself.

"You're different."

"I have always said you have a superior grasp of the obvious."

"That's not what I mean."

"Well then, pray tell what is it that you do mean" Severus quirked an inquiring eyebrow.

"You, you don't expect me to fix things. You aren't surprised when I, when I fail. You," his voice dropped to a whisper, "like me no matter what." Harry looked up, his eyes fierce, "Not everyone is like that, you know. Most everyone wants to-to-to use me.

"And you think I do not?"

The glitter in Harry's eye transformed into lust, "well, but that's, you know, _mutual_" his own smirk had improved greatly under Severus' tutelage.

"You would wantonly exploit my poor, beleaguered body?" Severus had a tendency to play the age card.

"With pleasure," Harry ostentatiously licked his lips.

Severus couldn't help grin in response. "As delightful as that sounds, and I trust you will have ample opportunity to, ah, provide evidence of your infatuation at a later time, we really must address more pressing matters, Harry." The grin swiftly left his mouth, "At this time, I've disabled your magic, but that, as you well know, is merely temporary. We perhaps have two more hours before we must allow the magical energies to resume their stream, and well, I'm not certain that such a short span of time will be sufficient to fully address the problems. Notice my intentional use of the plural, by the way. It will not be easy."

"It never is, Sev."

"I'm speaking of a deep trance, Harry. We'll need to bleed off some of the excess energies, and, of course, find a way to assuage the, ah, agony. Mixing adequate doses of pleasure and pain might throw you into the requisite altered state of consciousness, but I won't know how much until after we begin," during the speech, Severus began chewing his lower lip, and his eyes looked away from Harry's, seemingly focused on something farther away. As a result, he didn't notice at first that Harry had gotten up from the table. Until,

he felt a hand brush the lap of his robes. Harry folded his legs underneath himself and calmly looked up from where his forehead rested serenely upon Severus' thigh, "When do we begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Contrasts

Harry folded his legs underneath himself and calmly looked up from where his forehead rested serenely upon Severus' thigh, "When do we begin?"

Snape considered Harry, though not his whispered question. They'd begin directly, of course. It wasn't necessarily safe to delay. Except. Snape was rarely less than certain about any undertaking, particularly those involving sexual exchanges of power between himself and his treasured boy. He allowed himself a brief moment of doubt. The exquisitely vulnerable creature bent in supplication before him provoked his fiercest protective instincts. Severus desperately hoped that he might not fail his love.

Of course that moment was short-lived. Within minutes he had entwined long fingers around the wrists, confining them, and was marching Harry to the bedroom. Severus skirted the low couch, where occasionally he lay enjoying the mouth of his pet or savoring an elaborate repast, and, he smirked to himself, usually both. He avoided, too, the walnut four poster, with its silks, brocades, and jewel colors, stopping underneath an eyehook bolted into the ceiling. He summoned cuffs and fitted the leather snugly to Harry's wrists, then adjoined them by a metal enclosure that he attached to a link of chain steadily unwinding itself from the eyebolt.

Harry was stretched up, his calves lengthening as he attempted to remain flatfooted upon the floor. Severus planted a boot between his closed feet, forcing his knees apart and his heels to raise themselves off the hardwood. He stood admiring the sight. Harry's arms raised above his head, pectoral muscle highlighted by the suspension. His head upright, his emerald gaze lovingly intent. The lines of his torso pulled taut by the posture, sculpted abs demarking the lean territory between nipple and hip. His pelvic muscles sharply defined above the soft black down that faintly shrouded the engorged cock. Thighs splayed slightly, knees not yet locked. A veritable temple dedicated to erotic delights. The dom's hands softly followed the course of his thoughts, outlining muscle, caressing the hollows and planes spectacularly displayed before him. Noticing as Harry trembled at the contact, moved into the touch.

Severus felt the muscles contract under his hand and proceeded to slowly repeat the process with agonizing attention to detail. Each shiver urged him on, practically begged him to linger.

He smiled at the gurgle that stuck in Harry's throat as his hand enclosed around the base of the cock. He held Harry there, watching intently as the boy's body seemed to arch towards him even as the legs were firmly planted. Without removing his hand from the captive shaft, he leaned forward and spoke against the ruby lips, "I do adore this particular posture. Indeed" he rumbled, stroking the cock in rhythm to his precise diction, "so much skin and muscle magnificently on exhibit. I hardly know where to begin."

Harry whimpered in response, his body vibrating from shoulder to instep. They'd just begun, and waves of feeling were already cresting over the surface of his skin. He felt his ability to consider what might happen next slip away as his attention was fully focused upon the disturbing present.

This point was driven home considerably further as Severus slowly released his hold and moved behind the boy, applying his hands once again as he molded and stroked. Harry moaned softly as he felt clever fingertips trace his spine. He rounded his shoulders to present a broader canvas and sighed deeply as Severus availed himself of the offering.

The potions Master massaged the back, rolling his knuckles under the shoulder blades, down to the high arse, releasing his fist to draw fingers across the cleft. He grabbed each buttock, kneading them, relishing the hitch in Harry's breathing, before spreading the cheeks wide and holding him open. The small hole twitching as his hands continued to massage the rounded flesh. Severus dropped his hands and moved closer, grabbing the boy's hair and pulling Harry's head to the side to expose the silken column of neck. He licked at the pulse throbbing just beneath the surface, nibbling as the beat increased under his ministrations. He plucked at the erect nipples, tugging them, making them hard .

"I believe you may be ready for the flogger."

If his body hadn't been played liked an instrument for the last half hour, the voice would have been his undoing. Yet, Harry knew when a response was required.

"yes, Severus," his voice cracking on the last syllable.

Severus smiled behind him and reached for the leather instrument whistling through the air. He caught it high, his arm at the apex of its natural motion, giving speed to the blow that descended across Harry's lower back. Harry gasped at the impact, just managing to get his breath before the second lash kissed his skin. He was familiar with this particular whip, and imagined he could distinguish each of its fourteen cords.

Severus sped up the strikes but began to spread them about a bit, moving the source of stimulation around Harry's back, across his arse, down thighs. He played short, sharp beats, then drew back and allowed the full force of his the whip to wrap the boy up. Severus missed nothing watching Harry startle as leather cracked along the length of shoulder. He felt the telltale spark that escaped Harry, and knew he didn't have much more time before the his magical dam crumbled beneath the onslaught of Harry's formidable reservoir of magic. He dispatched a gentle magical link that would alert him to the collapse of the shield as his wrist continued to snap, sending shock waves of sensation through the boy.

In full control and stepping alertly, Severus returned his attention to the arse that rose high, raining blows in a steady storm. Harry undulated, calves contracting, hips rocking, lifting up to meet each stroke, his ass seeking out the leather. They continued like this, the flogger mimicking a drum, as Severus slowly built the intensity. When he felt the shield begin to give, he dropped the flogger and stepped up to the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around the shuddering chest, cradling the hot pink flesh.

Harry moaned, every part of his stinging backside was now covered in warm, leather covered flesh. Pleasure radiated from every nerve ending that was being firmly caressed. He gave himself up to the ecstasy of contact as his magic returned with the force of a tidal wave. The magical onslaught drove him back into the embrace, its force like a thousand knives coursing through his veins. He began to shake, as pleasure and pain wrestled each other, dominated his senses. His moans now constant, he began to lose the ability to discern between the two. His back a vise of heat, his magical energy boiling, vaguely he felt Severus enter his wide open magical channels. He didn't have the time to wonder what Severus might do, because a hand was cupping, no fondling his balls. He twisted, grinding his hips into Severus as the hand began pulling at his cock, giving his overwhelmed body another pleasure axis on which to turn. The hand moved faster, slapping the organ, pulling the cum from Harry's cock, and his back bowed as he howled, shooting over long, graceful fingers, into the air. His declaration ended abruptly as he felt his diffuse magical energies being wrenched from their loose moorings, and pulled together, once again forming a strong, intact core. It scorched him, but his ignorant body was singly focused. He continued to shudder, continued to orgasm over his Master's hands. Harry sobbed and rode out the contrast, realizing somehow, some_when_ that he was whole again.

He roused to the energy fluctuation that was a cleansing spell. Severus was releasing the cuffs, massaging his arms while he stood unable to do anything but hum. "We probably should not have shut you down so long, I think the returning wave overpowered your natural conduits. You'll be feeling every magical act in three counties."

"Hmmmm."

"Of course, fortunately for you, I was able to rein in your magic. You are no longer in danger of radiating rogue energy," he tipped Harry into his arms and carried him to the bed.

A cross between a whistle and a hum. And the shivering continued.

Severus lay him gently down and then wrapped himself around the boy. He'd point out later that there were still the knots to be tended.


	5. Chapter 5

As one all too familiar with the sensation of flight, Harry wasn't entirely ready to classify his experience as flying. Even though his body seemed determined to, well, hum. Upon a broom, one occasionally felt the reverberations of skin and muscle from contact with the vibrating wood, of course, but now his body actually _hummed _as though it were looking for the right key to sing in or something equally ludicrous. He'd have snorted at the thought if he could just figure out how to get his mouth to move in such a way.

"Are you with us again?" a distinctly imperious voice rumbled.

Harry's body shivered towards that voice, his nerves exultant at the stimulation provided by a mere shift in posture. He savored the goose bumps that spread over half of his torso, as a low groan spilled from his lips.

"I take it such exquisite elocution is all you are capable of at the moment? Shocking. Given how normally articulate and intelligible you are."

Harry attempted to rearrange his facial features into a smirk. Severus was always deliciously insulting when attempting to redirect Harry's attention from his sentimental need to nurture. Unfortunately, the abundant endorphins that continued to run rampant through Harry's body precluded a smirk. He settled for opening one eye over a ridiculously large grin.

Severus glared back at him. "Well? Do you intend to lounge idly about until the next Dark Lord rises to invoke horror and mayhem? Or worse yet, I'm sure Albus's portrait, given sufficient time, can manage to create enough intrigue to occupy the better part of the remaining Order. Perhaps your intention is too sleep straight through until we are summoned to another of Albus's" a barely suppressed aggravated groan, "dinner parties?"

Harry rolled until he was half draped over his lover. "Severus. If you wish me to get up and make breakfast you need only say so." He marveled at his ability to say so many words without the slightest stutter or stumble. Must be coming down.

"I merely believe it inelegant for one to loll about past mid-morning," Severus sniffed. "As for breakfast, I suppose sustenance would be prudent given the level of work we've still to do to tidy the unfortunate mess that is your magical equilibrium. Something with sufficient sugars seems required. Perhaps some of your peach pancakes with mango compote?" His nonchalant tone was somewhat compromised by the loud gurgle emanating from his stomach.

Harry's smile softened the distortions wrought by the too-wide grin. "I think I can manage it."

Severus immediately threw off the covers, announcing "No time like the present," as he launched himself out of the bed and practically scurried to the bath.

Severus pushed himself back from the table with a heavy groan. As if the fresh summer peaches and candied pecans hadn't been decadent enough, he'd bet his diamond cauldron that Harry had flambéed the mango compote with banana rum before serving it. As apologies go, it rather exceeded the mark. Severus quelled the urge to forgo the vehicle of pancakes and inject the fruit salsa directly into his veins. It occurred to him that such histrionics would require magic, and he doubted that Harry could tolerate it quite yet. Instead, Severus pushed the still wet hair sticking determinedly to his cheekbones aside and eyed his multitalented boy who was shoveling in pancakes with routine efficiency. Harry caught Severus's gaze and flashed a grin.

"Building stamina for later," he nodded at his next forkful.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "As fond as I am of your inability to exercise table manners under the best of circumstances, I'll have to overlook the niceties. You may very well need the calories."

Severus considered his lover as Harry finished eating. Last evening, they'd managed significant progress, but there was still work to be done. Harry was no longer in danger of leaking rogue magical energy. His energies were contained though the knots remained. Severus supposed he should consider himself fortunate that the boy wasn't about to incinerate the Aubusson carpet at any moment. Circumstances were considerably less optimal for the boy in his charge, however. Straightening the tangled mass of a magical gift currently unmatched in sheer power posed not the slightest of problems. He hesitated to begin without consulting his lover.

"It occurs to me that the pitiable state of your magic may demand something more than the standard cathartic protocol."

Harry glanced up, eyes widened slightly, "er, what?"

Severus rolled his eyes and tried again, "I'm unconvinced that plying you with pleasure and pain that builds to release will be enough to counteract the torture of straightening out your magics."

"Oh."

Severus waited, but Harry did not speak further. He looked deeply into emerald eyes that stared back at him, patient but expectant.

"Are you not concerned with the implications this may have for your poor body?"

"I wasn't aware that you considered anything about my body poor," Harry's smirk returned with considerable alacrity.

Severus's glare was equally enthusiastic.

"Oh come on, Sev," Harry rose from the table and approached Severus, who turned slightly in his chair to receive his toy, "I trust you, of all people, to have a back-up plan." He ended his declaration kneeling between Severus' legs, hands clasped loosely at his back, his neck perpendicular to the floor as he pressed his forehead to the chest before him.

Severus's hand reached down to reassure, fingers carding through the unruly locks, "Your trust, though often too easily extended, in this case is warranted. I do have one or two other ideas that proffer certain possibilities…" a feral grin lit his eyes briefly, "indeed" his voice dropped to a rumble as Harry quivered under his hands.

Later, Harry stood spread-eagled but relaxed in his restraints, anchored to the foot of the walnut four poster bed. For an hour, the Potions Master had painstaking stroked an extra soft painters brush upon every inch of Harry's skin, encasing any exposed surface in liquid latex.

Severus's obsession with detail produced dividends as the thorough application was more stimulating and delicious than any massage, and it had the advantage of ending in the close cocoon of security and comfort Harry now enjoyed. Harry felt the painter's brush continue to stroke him through his encasement. His head lolled as he felt the snug hold of the latex and the warm shiver of goosebumps that surfaced wherever Severus chose to apply the brush. His head perked up at the first stroke over the latex-covered cock. Harry looked into black eyes as the brush continued to slide down the shaft, soft bristles parting over the base, swirling in turn around each of his balls. He felt the light stroke of bristles upon the tender flesh between his balls and opening and shuddered anew. Severus had left his hole uncovered, perhaps the only bare square inch below his chin. The brush was dropped with a clatter upon the tiles, and Harry felt warm fingertips tap the exposed pucker. Body heat closed around his latexed back and Harry relaxed into Severus's hold, gurgling in ecstasy at the feeling of being compressed, reined in, held tight in his Master's wrapping.

Severus purred into his ear, "That's nice, isn't it? You've been so good Harry, so patient, and now you are bound and safe in my arms."

Harry writhed in happiness, his desire to please ecstatic at the approval in Severus' tone.

"I'm going to try a light charm now, just to support you, so that you may concentrate on other sensations," and with that Severus moved away and grasped his wand. Soft Latin tumbled past Harry's ears and he felt the magic leave Severus and move through him. He trembled as his nerve endings reacted as though a blaze of heat moved past them. He began to relax again as soon as Severus's arms enveloped him, long fingers stroking the latex as a reminder that Harry was sheathed, warm and safe and cared for. The magic had done its job and Harry's arms and thighs were supported as though he sat in a sling.

He swayed lightly in this position, his legs finding purchase on the floor for leverage, feeling the latex casing that unceasingly surrounded him. He wriggled in satisfaction, surrendering to the delight of being captured and swathed in the warm, pliable latex. Suddenly feeling the presence standing beside him, he drew still. A hand reached out and turned his cheek back over his right shoulder. Fingers smoothed over eyebrows, down a cheekbone, to open lips. Leather replaced flesh, strands of a flogger caressed where fingertips had previously skimmed. Harry turned his face into the leather tendrils, using his cheekbones to convey devotion.

Severus moved the flogger so that the braided handle was laid upon Harry's lips. Harry licked out at the leather, kissing his way to the end, and with a mischievous glance up through his lashes, hollowed his cheeks to suckle the grip. Severus chuckled and removed the whip, stepping back behind Harry to increase his leverage before laying a lash vertically across Harry's shoulders. Harry sucked in a breath and mentally counted the strokes as lashes repeatedly landed in a parallel pattern across his upper back. He was up to twelve when Severus switched to horizontal strokes, creating a diamond pattern across Harry's back. Harry hissed as the criss-cross pattern continued down his back and undulated back in preparation for the first strike on his ass. Severus made him wait, his hips thrust out, his ass reaching for the lash before it descended with unholy force. Harry choked in want and need, shuddering as the beating continued.

He was gasping for breath as Severus paused, the whistling sound of a whip moving through the air betraying the silent accio. Severus reached out a palm to his cheek and he steadied himself, breathing deeply. On the seventh breath, the flat braids of a cat o nine tails flayed the latex from his shoulders. Harry shuddered as the whistling began in earnest, lifting diamond shapes from his back, causing a shower of stretchy, processed sap. His breath was robbed from him as a clever twist of the wrist removed the entire four diamond pattern from one cheek. He rocked his hips, angling his arse to capture the next swing. Severus did not disappoint and Harry felt as though his body erupted, his cloaked cock leaking precum from a slit in the material. Severus moved forward and cradled Harry's backside, leaning upwards to croon into Harry's ear, "Soon, dear boy, shhh, I know, soon." Harry whimpered, and Severus squeezed him tight, urging him to hang on.

Seconds, hours later, Severus began again on Harry's front. He laid out Harry's chest with a precision that broadcasted his accuracy with a whip. Harry noted the descent of Severus's handiwork towards his groin with perverse glee. Severus stepped back an extra foot, so only the last few inches of the whip marked his cock, but they were enough. Harry grunted in between great sobbing breaths as Severus covered every inch. The switch to the braided cat was seamless and Harry screamed as the first strike ripped the latex from his throbbing flesh. Tears dripped down his cheeks as Severus continued his meticulous flaying of Harry's cock.

"Open to me" the whiskey voice ordered, and Harry complied, as the flat braided whip descended on the tip of his cock. Harry's back bowed when Severus invaded his magics, his body absorbing the electroshock of alien magic assaulting his own. Pain and pleasure shot simultaneously from both ends of his cock and the timely disappearance of the latex hood decided the matter. Harry bellowed his joy as his hips rode out the shattering convulsions of his release.

A/N alas, it took a bit of time, but I am committed to finishing this story. It's going to be six chapters. I thought that I would finish in five, but I was 9 paragraphs into the sex and Harry had yet to be shagged within an inch of his hide. So, six is a good number. I'm pro six. Soon, I promise, I know exactly where this is going.


End file.
